Wireless communication (e.g., Bluetooth®, a trademark of Bluetooth SIG, or Wi-Fi®, a trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance) has become an accepted standard for transferring data between electronic devices. For example, a cellular phone or a laptop computer (an “initiating device”) can be “paired” with other devices such as a printer, a speaker, an automobile stereo head, or another cellular phone or laptop computer (“peripheral devices”) using wireless communication. “Pairing” two devices, in this context, means establishing a wireless network between the two devices. In establishing the paired relationship, the initiating device initiates the relationship and the peripheral device responds to the initiating device. Certain wireless communication protocols, e.g., Bluetooth, permit pairing only two devices; under other wireless communication protocols, e.g., Wi-Fi, it may be possible to pair more than two devices. Pairing can be entirely automatic (i.e. the peripheral device accepts the pairing request and establishes the wireless network without further steps) or it can be authenticated for enhanced security (i.e. the peripheral device and the initiating device conduct some sort of handshake protocol in order to verify a user's intent to pair the devices).